The listing or discussion of an apparently prior-published document in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.
Ubiquitin is a small protein consisting of 76 amino acids that is important for the regulation of protein function in the cell. Ubiquitylation and deubiquitylation are enzymatically mediated processes by which ubiquitin is covalently bound or cleaved from a target protein by deubiquitylating enzymes (DUBs), of which there are approximately 95 DUBs in human cells, divided into sub-families based on sequence homology. The USP family are characterised by their common Cys and His boxes which contain Cys and His residues critical for their DUB activities. The ubiquitylation and deubiquitylation processes have been implicated in the regulation of many cellular functions including cell cycle progression, apoptosis, modification of cell surface receptors, regulation of DNA transcription and DNA repair. Thus, the ubiquitin system has been implicated in the pathogenesis of numerous disease states including inflammation, viral infection, metabolic dysfunction, CNS disorders, and oncogenesis.
Ubiquitin is a master regulator of mitochondrial dynamics. Mitochondria are dynamic organelles whose biogenesis, fusion and fission events are regulated by the post-translational regulation via ubiquitylation of many key factors such as mitofusins. While ubiquitin ligases such as parkin are known to ubiquitylate a number of mitochondrial proteins, until recently, deubiquitylating enzymes remained elusive. USP30 is a 517 amino acid protein which is found in the mitochondrial outer membrane. It is the sole deubiquitylating enzyme bearing a mitochondrial addressing signal and has been shown to deubiquitylate a number of mitochondrial proteins. It has been demonstrated that USP30 opposes parkin-mediated mitophagy and that reduction of USP30 activity can rescue parkin-mediated defects in mitophagy.
Mitochondrial dysfunction can be defined as diminished mitochondrial content (mitophagy or mitochondrial biogenesis), as a decrease in mitochondrial activity and oxidative phosphorylation, but also as modulation of reactive oxygen species (ROS) generation. Hence a role for mitochondrial dysfunctions in a very large number of aging processes and pathologies including but not limited to, neurodegenerative diseases (e.g. Parkinson's disease (PD), Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, Amylotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS), multiple sclerosis), cancer, diabetes, metabolic disorders, cardio-vascular diseases, psychiatric diseases (e.g. Schizophrenia), and osteoarthritis.
For example, Parkinson's disease affects around 10 million people worldwide (Parkinson's Disease Foundation) and is characterised by the loss of dopaminergic neurons in the substantia nigra. The exact mechanisms underlying PD are unclear; however mitochondrial dysfunction is increasingly appreciated as a key determinant of dopaminergic neuronal susceptibility in PD and is a feature of both familial and sporadic disease, as well as in toxin-induced Parkinsonism. Parkin is one of a number of proteins that have been implicated with early onset PD. While most PD cases are linked to defects in alpha-synuclein, 10% of Parkinson's cases are linked to specific genetic defects, one of which is in the ubiquitin E3 ligase parkin. Parkin and the protein kinase PTEN-induced putative kinase 1 (PINK1) collaborate to ubiquitylate mitochondrial membrane proteins of damaged mitochondria resulting in mitophagy. Dysregulation of mitophagy results in increased oxidative stress, which has been described as a characteristic of PD. Inhibition of USP30 could therefore be a potential strategy for the treatment of PD. For example, PD patients with parkin mutations leading to reduced activity could be therapeutically compensated by inhibition of USP30.
It has been reported that depletion of USP30 enhances mitophagic clearance of mitochondria and also enhances parkin-induced cell death. USP30 has also been shown to regulate BAX/BAK-dependent apoptosis independently of parkin over expression. Depletion of USP30 sensitises cancer cells to BH-3 mimetics such as ABT-737, without the need for parkin over expression. Thus, an anti-apoptotic role has been demonstrated for USP30 and USP30 is therefore a potential target for anti-cancer therapy.
The ubiquitin-proteasome system has gained interest as a target for the treatment of cancer following the approval of the proteasome inhibitor bortezomib (Velcade®) for the treatment of multiple myeloma. Extended treatment with bortezomib is limited by its associated toxicity and drug resistance. However, therapeutic strategies that target specific aspects of the ubiquitin-proteasome pathway upstream of the proteaseome, such as DUBs, are predicted to be better tolerated. Thus, there is a need for compounds and pharmaceutical compositions to inhibit DUBs such as USP30 for the treatment of indications where DUB activity is observed, including, although not limited to, conditions involving mitochondrial dysfunction and cancer.